Truth or Dare at the Potter's
by destiny-hope-975
Summary: What do all the HP next generation children get up to at the Potter's when their parents are out at Mr and Mrs Weasley's 75th wedding anniversary? Perhaps a wild game of truth, dare, double dare?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the pleasure is all JK Rowling's. I do not make any profit by writing these fan-fictions they are simply for your entertainment. Enjoy.**

"Why is it our house every year Harry?" Ginny asked, as she put in her earrings preparing to go to dinner for her parents 75th wedding anniversary.

"I have know idea Ginny, but I trust Teddy and Victorie will be able to keep them all under control."

"Yes, I hope so, but knowing them they will be up in one of these bedrooms the second we walk out the front door."

"Yes, there is that problem..." said Harry, chuckling slightly.

"Merlin Ginny, look at the time! We better be off!" Harry said suddenly, as he glanced at his watch.

"You kids be good" Ginny yelled over the noise as her and Harry walked past the 18 kids sitting in they're living room and to the front door.

"We will," said James in a voice that promised when his parents come home the house will be burnt to cinders. Harry and Ginny exchanged one last worried glance before apparating of their front doorstep to go and meet the rest of the parents for Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's 75th wedding anniversary dinner in Diagon Alley.

Meanwhile back in the Potter's living room Teddy Lupin was leaning back on an armchair with his girlfriend Victorie Weasley straddling him and resting her head in the nook his neck. Dominique, Roxanne, Lucy and Molly were all squashed into the central couch watching muggle TV. Louis and Fred Weasley were sitting with Frank Longbottom and James Potter, who had his girlfriend Alice Longbottom on his lap, planning their latest prank. Rose Weasley was sitting on her Boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy lap, who had just flooed in, and they were having a quiet conversation on the second arm chair. Albus Potter and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were sitting cross-legged in a circle playing exploding snap on the rug and Lily Potter and her boyfriend, Collin Longbottom, were holding hands and sharing the third couch with Hugo Weasley.

"So kids, me and Vicky are going upstairs, if there is anything you need just come up and KNOCK and we will come down and help you guys," announced Teddy as he stood up and stretched while all the kids groaned and James sarcastically requested that they keep the noise to a minimum to which both Teddy and Victorie blushed before ascending the stairs to find some privacy.

"So, James, Louis Frank and I have decided that we are going to play a game..." started Fred with a wicked grin as soon as Teddy and Victorie had disappeared.

"We have already played, spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven, never have I ever, strip poker, charades and the honesty game before, so today we are going to play 'truth, dare, double dare,'" continued Frank.

"Any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace," stated Louis, and after making eye contact with all 16 kids in the room James continued, "'Truth, dare double dare' is a really simple game, if the person in chooses you, you have to select one of the three options. If you pick truth you have to take a sip of verturism and answer ONE question honestly. If you choose dare you HAVE TO complete the dare and if you don't you must take one item of clothing off, jewellery not included, Lastly if you choose double dare you, and a person of the daree's choice must complete a dare together, if you don't complete the dare you must BOTH take of an item of clothing, does everybody understand?" James asked, scanning the room for any objections.

"Lets start then," Fred yelled enthusiastically, "who would like to be in first?"

"I'll go" Louis said, his icy blue eyes landing on Dominique who was shifting nervously. "Dominique, 'truth, dare double dare?'"

"Truth little bro" replied Dominique sounding, but not feeling, confident as she took a sip of the verturism.

"Was it you who told mum and dad that I was the one who stole Victorie's lingerie the day before her honeymoon with Teddy?" asked Louis, eager to find out who dobbed him in but before Dominique could answer Molly cut in.

"That was you! Victorie had a meltdown when she was packing before the wedding because all her new lingerie had disappeared! I will get you back for that," Molly threatened, pointing an accusing finger at Louis.

"Err, yes it was me Molly, but did you tell mum and dad Dom? Louis asked again, slightly nervous at what Molly would make him do.

"No, I didn't tell mum or dad that it was you, in fact I didn't even know about this. Did it ever occur to you that maybe mum knew it was you all along considering you are the only person stupid enough to EVER cross Victorie..." Dominique answered.

"Ok then" answered a deflated Louis, "Dom, it's your turn now."

"Perfect, I have wanted to know this for a long time now, Rosie, 'truth, dare, double dare?'" Dominique asked, a determined look in her icy blue eyes.

"Truth?" Rose answered looking nervously at Scorpius, who was busy nibbling her ear, before removing herself from his lap and taking a sip of verturism.

"Did you and Scorpius have sex in the transfiguration classroom?' Dominique asked wickedly. All eyes turned to Rose and Scorpius who had frozen in their seat, Rose giggled nervously and Scorpius shifted uncomfortably as James, Albus, Hugo, Louis and Fred all glared at Scorpius, not happy to find out that he had been shagging their younger cousin.

"Kinda, but how did you find out about that?" Rose asked after finally getting her voice back.

"Professor Mcgonagall called me into her office and showed me a lacy red thong that had 'Weasley' written in diamond studs that she found on her desk, in the transfiguration room, naturally, she presumed it was mine, I responded by saying red clashes with my eyes and my thongs are either blue or lilac, needles to say she was not very happy and I got one week of detention" finished Dominique.

"You own a thong," Hugo said disgustedly.

"I thought you were a virgin little Rosie," Fred said sarcastically.

James commented too, saying, "Kinky Rose, I didn't think you had it in you" and winking.

"Enough! yes, Dom it was my thong, YES, Scorpius and I shagged in the Transfiguration Classroom, can we all shut-up about it now! It's my turn and I choose Alice." Rose ended, her voice cutting out everyones comments. "Alice, 'truth, dare, double dare?'" Rose questioned, her voice slightly more calm.

"Double dare please" Alice replied, only half concentrating as James was distracting her by whispering his own naughty suggestions about lingerie and thongs in her ear.

"You can do your 'double dare' with James" Rose said, slightly disgusted by what James was whispering to Alice. "You can both switch clothing, underwear and all, right now."

"Ok" both Alice and James replied together as they stood up and prepared to strip.

"Alice is MINE, so keep your eyes to yourself guys" James warned before taking of his worn in 'Quidditch World Cup, 2018' shirt to reveal his toned and tanned chest, throwing it to Alice who was standing in her black and white lace bra that was filled out perfectly with her creamy breasts. As James tried to squeeze into Alice's small white singlet that was 5 sizes to small for his broad chest Alice slipped on James large shirt that met her mid-thigh and unhooked her bra, sliding it off and throwing it at James, "Don't stretch it" Alice warned as James struggled to put on Alice's bra before eventually performing an enlargement charm on it. Alice slid of her Mini grey exercise shorts revealing a matching pair of boy-leg panties, that were also black with white lace, and threw the material across to James who had also just taken of his grey shorts and belt revealing a pair of boxers with golden snitches flying around.

"Nice boxers Jamsie-poo" Fred commented, laughing at how ridiculous they both looked.

"How are we going to change our boxers and panties?" questioned Alice worriedly now that they were both standing in just their bottoms holding each others pants, "You stand in the corner and I will stand in front of you so no one can see your ass and you can slip of your panties and I will take off my boxers, turned around, and we can switch?" James suggested.

"Ok, but girls James ass is mine, OK?" Alice joking threatened, impersonating James' earlier threat. As James and Alice switched bottoms and everyone jokingly made comments about how James' ass in fact had 5 moon shaped nail marks in each cheek, much to Alice's embarrassment.

When Rose's dare was completed and Alice and James both looked absolutely ridiculous Alice said, "So now that is over, it's my turn, and I pick Frank, 'truth, dare, double dare' big brother?"

"Dare please, little sister" Frank replied playing along.

"I think I will get you to full on snog Lucy for 5 minutes, tongue and everything only stopping to breathe" Alice finished, both Lucy and frank were blushing as It was well known between the group that Lucy and Frank both had massive crushes on each other but were both too shy to act on it.

"Are you ok with this Lucy?" Frank asked, and when she looked up, nodded and gave a half smile that made Frank's heart melt, he stood up and crossed the room to where Lucy was perched on the arm of the couch. Frank gave one last reassuring smile before gently placing one of his calloused quidditch hands on Lucy's soft cheek and leaning in until their lips just brushed the kiss was soft for about 30 seconds before, all nervousness gone, they dove at the chance to kiss their crushes, tongues battling for dominance and teeth clashing in an effort to taste more of each other.

After 5 minutes was up Fred coughed loudly, bringing them out of their trance and back to where real world where Frank proceeded to sit on the floor, leaning on the couch, with Lucy on his lap, leaning on his chest their hands interlocked.

"So" said Frank, "before we continue, Lucy would you like to be my girlfriend?" Frank asked looking into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes.

"You really had to ask mate, you two just snogged for 5 minutes!" proclaimed Louis

"I'd love to Frank," replied Lucy, who ignored Louis' comment and turned to Frank again.

"Enough, enough, you two can continue that later," said Fred, eager to continue the game. "So Frank, who are you picking?"

"I'll choose Collin, 'truth, dare, double dare' little bro?"

"Double dare" Collin replied distractedly, not bothering to break eye contact with Lily.

"Um, James, Fred, help me out?" Frank asked, not sure of what to dare Collin.

James walked over to Frank and whispered a dare in his ear, Frank looked scared out of his mind at James suggestion and asked "You sure mate, Ginny will be livid and Professor won't be to happy either."

"Do it mate, I will happily take the blame for this one, It's genius... I'm genius!" James stated, grinning madly.

"Ok, Collin you can do this with Lily, I dare you and Lil to go upstairs to Ginny and Harrys room and bring down Ginny's most revealing and sexy matching pair of bra and underwear, when you do that I will tell you the second part of the dare." Frank said.

"Ohh Merlin, James what are you doing? Last time we went through Mums underwear draw as a dare, we found handcuffs and a whip, that still gives me bad nightmares mate..." Albus said shaking from the memory.

"Don't worry Al, I remember, I didn't think Frank here would actually do it but I am glad he did, this will be hilarious!" replied James. "Al, can you grab your owl, we will need it for Franks dare," James said.

"Ok, but if mum asks I had nothing to do with it." Albus said as he walked up the stairs to collect his owl, Barney.

A few minutes later Albus came down with his owl perched on his shoulder, followed by Lily and Collin who both looked very disturbed and were carrying a Black leather corset, fishnet stockings black lacy panties and black lace garters.

"What did you find in Mums draw this time Lils?" James asked but neither Collin or Lily replied.

"It looks like you've both seen a ghost" said Hugo.

"No ghost, Teddy... Victorie... Naked" Lily said, shivering at the memory, everyone cracked up laughing,

"So you and Collin walked in on Teddy and Victorie having sex?" Molly questioned and Lily and Collin nodded vigorously.

"What do we do now?" Collin said, shaking out of his trance and holding out the leather and fishnet costume in one hand,

Now you need to wrap up this costume and attach it to Barney, we are going to send it to Professor Mcgonagall..." Frank said. Everyone had stopped laughing and were now all openly staring, like stunned goldfish, at Frank and James.

"Are you crazy mate, Minnie's gonna freak" Louis said.

"Yes, I know, I'm already starting to regret listening to James crazy idea" Frank replied while Lily folded and wrapped her Mum's corset, panties, stocking and garters up.

"Ready to go" said Collin as he attached the parcel to Barney's leg and gave the tawny owl directions to the Hogwarts Castle where Professor Mcgonagall was sure to be. Everyone watched as Barney flew out the window before Collin broke the silence announcing "It's my turn now and I choose... Hugo, 'truth, dare, double dare?'"

"Truth please Collin" Hugo answered taking a sip of verturism.

"Hugo, what was it that you promised your mum and dad you wouldn't tell anyone back at Easter?" Collin asked mischievously while everyone else perked up at hearing a secret about his parents.

"Collin, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, sorry but I'm going to have to pass" Hugo said while everyone groaned, "I'm scared to think of what Dad would do if I told anyone him and Mum's little secret," Hugo continued while taking of his shoe and sock.

"Come on Hugo we promise we won't tell..." Rose pleaded but Hugo was not going to change his mind so the game continued.

"Lorcan, 'truth, dare, double dare?'" Hugo asked the blonde sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Dare" said Lorcan confidently, growing up with Luna as a mum tends to make you immune to being uncomfortable.

"Ok, I dare you to die your hair and paint your nails fluorescent pink, then send a photo to your girlfriend saying you are now openly gay," Hugo finished, looking pleased with himself.

"Fluorescent pink hey, I knew you had it in you," Rose joked with her brother while Dominique performed the spells to die Lorcan's hair and Paint his nails. When that was done Roxanne cast a charm on a muggle camera to make it develop moving pictures instantly, Hugo took a photo of Lorcan before placing it in the envelope with Lorcan's letter and using Lily's owl, Prim, to send it of to Lorcan's girlfriends house.

"My turn" said Lorcan as he scanned the room looking for his victim.

"Albus, 'truth, dare, double dare?'"

"Dare" replied Albus, who was looking a bit nervous.

"I dare you to go and put on your mothers wedding dress and wear it until we finish this game" Lorcan replied calmly.

"Mums wedding dress! She's going to murder you when she gets back Al!" James stated, laughing.

"Don't you dare, ever, touch my wedding dress!" Lily impersonated "it is made of delicate fairy woven silk and the hand beaded pearls and crystals are extremely fragile... if I ever find a single fingerprint on the material I will take pleasure in cutting of the fingerprint owners finger! Understood kids?" Lily finished, a perfect impression of the exact speech her mother gave her and her brothers the day they were playing in her and Harrys cupboard and found it.

"No way Lorcan, last time mum was that angry with me was when I accidentally burnt her new Firebolt the day before her first game with the Holyhead Harpies she yelled her head of at me for hours before grounding me and taking my broom than she gave me the silent treatment for 3 days, she can be such a child when she is mad." Albus said as he removed his shirt revealing his quidditch toned chest. "My turn now..."

"Roxanne, 'truth, dare, double dare?'" Albus asked,

"Lets see what you got little cousin, dare please" Roxanne answered confidently,

"Roxanne I dare you to call your dad and tell him you are pregnant, with twins!" Albus stated, while everyone laughed remembering the time George found out Roxanne was having sex in 6th year.

"Ok" pass me the phone Lysander, Fred do you know dads number?" Roxanne asked,

"Yep he made me memorise it so I could call him if one of my pranks went wrong, it is 0432254672, got it Roxanne?"

"Yep it's ringing now..."  
"Hey dad, its Roxanne..."  
"Thank god Roxy, thought it was Fred ringing to tell me a prank went wrong again, Ginny and Harry wouldn't have been too happy about that, remember last time. Are all the kids there with you?" George said, all in one breath.

"Yea, minus Victorie and Teddy they were upstairs the second Ginny and Harry left..." Roxanne said laughing a bit,

"Ok darling, I'm going to put you on loud speaker now..." George said,

"No, no dad please don't..." Roxanne pleaded but it was too late, now all the adults were listening.

"What did you say Vicky and Teddy were doing Roxy?" asked Bill in a worried tone,

"The second Ginny and Harry left they were upstairs, Poor Collin and Lily accidentally walked in on them!" Yelled Fred into the phone to answer his uncle question.

"So wait there is no adult supervision?" Hermione asked.

"If I come home and there is a hair out of place..." Ginny warned.

"It's ok mum, but Albus is wearing you're wedding dress..." James replied joking.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, IF WHAT JAMES SAYS IS TRUE, IT WOULD BE SMART OF YOU TO START RUNNING NOW!" Ginny yelled furiously.

"Ginny dear the whole restaurant is looking" all the kids herd Harry say.

"It's ok mum James was just messing with you" Albus said, glaring at James across the room.

"We were actually on the phone because ROXANNE had to tell George something," Lily said giving meaningful glances to everyone.

"Right, well heres the phone Roxanne" Albus said handing it across to Roxanne wile mouthing 'good luck.'

"Um dad, the thing is, I am kinda, well please don't be mad, but I'm pregnant... With twins" Roxanne said, everyone waited for George to yell back into the phone but after 30 seconds we herd Angelina say, "he's fainted!"

"Take a photo of George for me someone!" yelled James through the phone, while everyone cracked up laughing on the floor, tangled up in each other.

"Mum, don't worry I'm not pregnant," Roxanne yelled, "it was just a dare..."

"Apologise to your grandparents immediately ROXANNE" Angelina yelled through the phone,

"Sorry Grandma and Grandpa, we didn't realise that the dare would create such a drama at your dinner," Roxanne managed to get out, struggling to keep a straight face with everyone around her still laughing.

"It's ok Roxy dear" Arthur said,

"Just promise me know one will touch Ginny's wedding dress, please" Molly added,

"Of corse grandma" Roxanne aid, "we will leave you to it than, bye" Roxanne said,

"Bye pumpkin" Molly said before hanging up the phone.

"Well, that was eventful..." Rose said before everyone started laughing again at the thought of George fainting in a restaurant.

A few minutes later when everyone had calmed down again Roxanne said, "'Truth, dare, double dare' Molly?"

"Dare please, Roxanne" said Molly.

"I dare you to go and jump in the pool...naked." Roxanne said, smiling at Molly who looked mortified.

"Roxy... Please!" Molly begged.

"Fine you can keep your underwear on but you have to jump in and stay in for at least a minute, ok?" Roxanne said,

"Yessss" Molly drawled as she walked out to the pool.

"Lets all go guys" Roxanne said, and everyone stood up and walked out the back door. All the girls sat along the edge of the pool, dangling their feet in the water and the boys stood against the garden wall.

Molly reluctantly stripped of her white tee-shirt and grey tights before unclasping her navy blue bra and quickly moving one arm to hide her ample breasts from her families view, she ran across the pool deck before doing a bomb into the water, splashing all the girls on the pool ledge.

"Molly!" they groaned as they examined their now soaked clothes.

Meanwhile all the boys quietly sneaked up behind the girls, with quick glances each other they pushed all the girls in the pool.

The girls, furious at being pushed in, all got out and cornered the guys and pushed them in too until everyone was in the pool with Molly had put her bra back on . All the girls had taken their clothes off so they were in only their bras and pantie with the guys all shirtless.

After swimming for 10 minutes and playing a quick game of Marco-polo Molly summoned 17 towels and handed then out, before casting a drying spell on all the wet clothes and undergarments.

"Why don't we make a fire and keep playing 'truth dare double dare' out here" Scorpius suggested?

"We could camp out!" suggested Rose, "Your backyard backs on to forest doesn't it James?"

"Yes, the guys and I will go and get firewood and you chicks can set up tents and food ok?" said James.

"We will meet you back here in 30 minutes" Fred said as the boys walked of to the back gate of the Potters house.

"Ok girls," said Dominique, summoning a piece of parchment and a quill, "Lily, Alice, you can collect the fire pit from the garage, Roxanne, Molly, we will need 4 tents, Lucy, Rose get 17 sleeping bags and pillows, meet back here in 15 minutes and we can set up camp." Dominique ordered as all the girls left to do their duties.

15 minutes later the girls came back with the gear, Dominique had drawn out a map of how things were going to be set out and the girls set to it.

Dominique did the girls tent 1 where Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy and Molly sleeping. Roxanne did the girls tent 2 where Lily, Rose and Alice would be sleeping. Moly did the boys tent 1 where Fred, Frank, Scorpius, James and Louis would be sleeping and Lucy did the boys tent 2 where Hugo, Collin, Albus, Lorcan and Lysander would be sleeping. Lily, Alice and Rose worked their way through the tents unrolling sleeping bags and throwing pillows and blankets around.

By the time the girls had finished setting up the tents the boys were back with 4 logs to sit on that they placed around the fire, and loads of kindling and firewood that would keep the fire going all night.

The rest of the evening was spent with the teens sharing scary or embarrassing stories, drinking steaming mugs of hot chocolate, eating Victories famous french crepes and sleeping under the stars.

**Remember, Reviews are almost as good as playing truth or dare with the HP Next Generation!**

**Check out my other fan-fiction's too if you enjoyed this and message me if you have any requests, I will see what I can do :)**


End file.
